Technologies associated with mobile terminals are being rapidly developed and standardized, and such technologies offer better and more sophisticated services and products to various users. In this regard, a mobile terminal generally includes a secure element known as a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card. A secure element is also referred to herein as a secure device.
The SIM card is a removable storage device that can be provided in the terminal, and can store subscriber information which can be updated by a service provider (e.g., a server). Generally, a service provider issues a SIM card, which is then inserted into a mobile terminal, and then the service provider can update contents of the SIM card in the terminal using an OTA (Over-The-Air programming) operation.
Accordingly, the service provider can always communicate with its one corresponding secure device (SIM card) through the terminal. But, in the related art, the same service provider is not able to communicate with any other secure devices associated with the terminal even if that may be desired or needed (e.g., the corresponding secure device is full so the service provider needs to use another secure device). Further, a party (e.g., operator or application server) other than the service provider of the SIM card cannot establish communication with the SIM card. That is, the current configurations do not allow different servers to selectively establish communication with different secure devices associated with the terminal, as needed.
These limitations in the related art, unfortunately, prevent or restrict the current communication systems from providing more efficient operations and services with enhanced benefits and flexibility to various users and network entities. Further, the current systems do not allow the terminal to select a most suitable secure device among its multiple secure devices depending on the application or need.